


Everyone loves bunnies

by PantyBandit



Category: 8 Mile (2002)
Genre: Fluff, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit
Summary: Omega's are so vulnerable, and unfortunately for Jimmy he is one too.
Relationships: David "Future" Porter/Jimmy "B-Rabbit" Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next can't will clear things out

Future usually comes home late after his day shifts. Kinda tired, walking up the next fleet of stairs to his apartment door. He fumbled with the keys in his hands and unlocked the door. He got in and locked the door, kicking off his dirty shoes, and made his way past the kitchen to his room, Rabbit's room, Lily's room and the bathroom futher down the hall. He and Rabbit starting rooming together after Rabbit got kicked out for real. When Rabbit got kicked out, he wasn't going to leave Lily at his moms place, not with her violent ass boyfriend around. Rooming with the two isn't bad Lily's a good kid who has a dedicated dad. He likes living with the two. What Future couldn't wrap his head around is how often Rabbit gets sick, like every other month for like a week, Rabbits takes a sick week off from work and locks himself in his room for the time being. Future wouldn't have noticed this before, but everytime Rabbit takes his sick week off he drops Lily of at a baby sitters house for the week. Its so weird, because future knows how tight money is for Rabbit, and babysitting can get costly with how often he uses it. Future gets to his room and pulls off his jacket, his furry black tail swishing as he does so, dark triangle shaped ears twitching though his thick dreds. He flips the switch on his wall and sits on his bed, he glances at his laundry bin, which was empty. 

"What the fuck...?"

Also whenever Rabbit takes a sick week, his shit just disappears, he just took a shower this morning and his used clothes from earlier and all the rest had vanished. He turns his head to look at his bed, his one of his pillows gone. 

"Dude-" 

He walks up to his closet, turning the knob, finding more than half of his coats are gone. He sits back on his bed, now he doesn't want to confront Rabbit about this but there is no way he just misplaced everything in his room. It had to be rabbit, he was the only other person in the house who could take his shit, Lily couldnt have done it either, she's never here when it happens. He just wants to know why the hell Rabbit kept stealing his shit. He's tired as shit and has to deal with this now. 

"Fuck.." 

He joggs out his room down the hall to Rabbit's. 

"Ay yo, you up!-" 

He raps his knuckles on the door frame. He was met with silence. Future checked the time, its only 7:30, Rabbit would usually be up writting or some shit. He pressed his ear to the door, for a second he heard something that was bearily audible. 

"Dude! I know your up!" 

He was met with more silence. He's lowkey frustruated by this, he's wastin precious sleep time, he still has work tomorrow. 

"Bro, just tell me why you keep stealing my shit?" 

He jiggled the door handle, locked, he groaned, running to the kitchen, to fetch something from the drawers. 

"Fuck this-" 

He ran back with a fork in hand, though he more than capable of kicking the door down, him being incredibly tall and muscled given he was an alpha, neither he and Rabbit could budget the costs for a new one. He wedged it in the crack were the knob kept the door shut and forced it open. It was pitch black, all windows shut and covered with curtains. 

"Bro damn- this what i gotta fucking do to- 

When Future stepped into the room there was a subtly sweet smell, like maple syrup and cherry sandalwood. He might want to ask Rabbit want kind of air freshiners he uses, because this one smells good.  
He peaked with in, to the far right side of the room where the bed was backed into the corner of the small room. With the light from the hall way, he could faintly see Rabbit half-covered by the blankets and clothes on the bed, alot of his jackets in small piles on top of the covers. Rabbit slept stomach down and was even wearing one of his most comfortable jackets. What the fuck is he doing, wearing his shit too, that is so.... Fuckin...sus. He felt the walls for the lit switch and hit it, illuminatig the whole room. Almost all the shit on Rabbit's bed was his. 

" That is so... Fuckin... Weird-" 

He stomped up to Rabbit and jostled his shoulder. 

"Dude wake up!” 

Rabbit twitched, slowly rising up. Future could feel the heat of Rabbit through the cloth, it was so hot, boiling even. The back of the work hoodie Rabbit was wearing was drenched in sweat. Future looked back down at Rabbit, whos face was shiny with sweat, dripping off his jaw, pupils blown. A loud moan ripped from Rabbit's mouth, as his breathing started to get crazy, he struggled to fully get up and was reaching desperately to Future, the big sleaves covering his hands, the oversized hoodie framing his figure, zipped halfway up, exposing a very freckled chest and stomach. And the hood of the jacket pulled back abit to show a semi-long pair of white ears atop his pastel brown hair. Rabbit's fingers was tugging the hem of Future's shirt down while chanting something that got louder the more he spoke. 

" Alpha!~ Alpha~"

It came out as more of a sob as Rabbit's eyes started to well up. 

"Fuck..." 

He's an omega?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It clears up chpt 1, the plot will progress in the 3 and 4th chpts.

Future was sure Rabbit said he was a dog mutt breed, like himself, but Rabbit was beta. Future has never seen his tail or ears, he wore a beanie all the time and his baggy clothes covered his short tail, and every time they hung out with the gang he never had a scent either. I mean Rabbit was just a nickname they gave Jimmy, but he had no idea. 

Prey type animals are very rare in these kinds of cities, one because its prodominantly predator races living here, and two because its dangerous as hell for for prey. Prey can easily become victims to many crimes. 

Future at first was scared he was going to be put into a rut from the pheromones, he at all fucking costs didnt want to take advantage of Rabbit. To his suprize it didn't really effect him, but Rabbit could smell him, Future's alpha scent was making his inner omega go crazy. Future was worried about how long Rabbit had to deal with his heats alone, was he in pain, did it hurt. 

"Hey Rabbit, Y-” 

Rabbit sat up, between his thighs, was Futures pillow, a dampened spot on it. Future face palms, pointing under Rabbit. 

" Is that what you've been using it f-?" 

Before Future finished his sentence, Rabbit estatically rolled back on his stomach, spreading his legs and deepening his back arch to to stick out his ass, using his fingers in a peace sign to spead his slick dripping hole. 

"R-right here Alpha, Im ready!~" 

Future blushed dark, Rabbit was completely nude except from the hoodie. 

His pink hole all exposed. 

He has never sounded so sexy, Future felt real guilty for even thinking Rabbit was attractive in this state. 

"Oh my fucking god!" 

Future didnt know what to do, he was in awe and horrified by what he was seeing. 

"Please Alpha, it so hot, im buring up, i need your knot!" 

Rabbit pleaded, sounding absolutly out of character, his usual cool, and casual additude replaced with what ever this hell was. Future backed out of the room, toward his room, if he didn't know the internet would help him.

Rabbit turned his head around to see him leaveing, he frantically sat up to call out to him. 

"Ha~ Alpha dont leave!" 

"Just for a second, I'll be back-" 

He snached his phone and walked back, better to be next to Rabbit as he looks this shit up. 

"Alpha!~" 

Future sinfully found it so cute that Rabbit's little teardrop-shaped tail was shaking happily as he sat on the bed with him. Rabbit nestled his head on Futures stomach, cooing and chanting my alpha.

Future's dick started to swell up from Rabbit's advances, dude stop i'm not trying to fuck you. 

One thing he did know was that vastly different species have no chance of having kids, like a predator can't impregnate the prey. That's maybe why his heat didn't put Future in a rut, but Rabbit was effected by his scent, probably because his inner omega is confusing the presence and smell of a predator with the dominating nature of an alpha. But if something did happen between them he wouldnt have to worry about babies. 

He looked up an Omega rabbit's heat. By the first website, Rabbits' are very sensitive, head and ear rubs are very sensual but playing with their tails can bring them to orgasm. Future got curious about this and snuck a hand to Rabbits lower back and caressed his tail. 

"Oo~!" 

Rabbit moans and goes on his back and hikes his knees to his chest. 

"F-fuck Alpha, I want you please! Please give me your knot!" 

Rabbit's eyes looked so enthusiastic, an even brighter blue than usual. Them beaming into Future's, absolutely enthrawled that an Alpha's here. His voice was also alot higher when in heat, future thought it made him seem more adorable.  
He gets off and kneels beside the bed and teases with Rabbits tail. Watching as his hole gushes slick as he moans loud, as it twiches. Rabbit is not in the right mind right now, dicking him would be taking advantage of the situation, but eating him out would be helping right? Future looked back to his phone, heats are very uncomfortable for the omega, they are in mild to intense discomfort. Hence the name 'heat', they experience an intense burning sensation that can be partially relieved by toys in ways of masturbating but the best way to curb the pain is get an alpha to knot them. But when an Omega goes into a heat their proper sense of reasoning and understanding is twisted, so it's important an omega is somewhere safe to ride out a heat. 

Yeah Future has a pretty good understanding of the basics of the heat, he is more than sure Rabbit would not appreciate him sticking his dick in him. Future's pretty sure eating Rabbit out would be something he would like.

He cupped the ass cheeks and gingerly pressed the flat of his tongue against the hole, licking up all the juices that flowed out. Rabbit gasped at the warm sensation, making a pleased noise. It tasted mild and sweet, Future had been with plenty betas and at least one alpha female, but an omega actually tastes good. He rubbed two fingers on the hole, lubricating them with the slick and pushing them into the soft warmth. Future pumped them in and out, noticing how relaxed his hole was, slick sloshing out. How many hours had he been fingering himself for or had he used a toy. This thought made Future quite ashamed of himself, his head was getting so hot. 

"Oo- A-alpha cumming-!" 

With a crook of Future's fingers Rabbit orgasms, his walls spasming on the digits. Rabbits legs fall to the floor, skin beading with sweat. Future wipes his hand on his jeans, he stands up and is rendered frozen in place.  
Rabbit's eyes were lidded, his dark lashes long, and the way he smiled while extending his arms out to Future. 

"Thank you.... Alpha~" 

Future's dick was throbbing at the scene in front of him, he was just so cute. He picked Rabbit up by the waist and sat with his back to the headboard, placing him in his lap. He was marvled at how light Rabbit was, his hands fit perfectly around his waist, Future never knew he had such a petite body figure. Rabbit dives his head into the juncture between Future's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent, like burnt pine and rain, sighing at the pleasant smell. 

Rabbit just looked so lovable under him. 

He contemplated if he should do what he really wants to do. 

He swallows dryly, lowering his lips to connect with Rabbit's forehead, who looked suprized. 

"Alpha~.." 

Rabbit had their faces close together, so close to touching, he ducked and placed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.  
Future pulled away from shock, but eventually leaned in once more. They broke off gasping for air, Rabbit whispering out alpha. 

This white boi is gonna put me into cardiac arrest. His heart beating painfully fast. 

Future kisses him on one of his fluffy white ears, getting a moan out of him. 

He looks hot in my clothes, like a girl in her man's oversized jackets. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

He read the rest of the artical, noting that Omega's have difficulty eating solid foods due to the heat, and getting stomach sick easily. Making sure to wake him up after naps to have him hydrate or eat some food. 

He was tilting Rabbit's head up as he was holding a cup of water for him to drink from, eagerly gulping down the liquid. 

Future kinda likes how dependent Rabbit is when in heat. He feels much closer to him, finding out an intimate secrete about him, that probably barely anyone knows. 

Future sleeps the night in Rabbit's bed, Rabbit resting his head on Future's chest, his legs bent at his sides, thick thighs cradleing him. 

Rabbit got him not even wanting to go to work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit is baby ❤️


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the book will make you hate me, your soul will hurt, I'm a change the tags once I get to the end probably in the 5th chpt

Future was shaken awake. 

A tight wet heat gripping the top part of his dick, a pair of hands flat on his hips. 

"Rabbit-?" 

Rabbit was in a squat, balancing on his feet, his thighs quaking, hovering in the position. Rabbit's pretty blue eyes met Futures, in a stare Rabbit swallowed an inhale, sweat rolling down his forehead and from his neck to his chest. 

"Your..haaa~ dick i-is ....-" 

Rabbit, closed his eyes, brows upturned, whimpering as he sunk a inch or two lower, slick spilling over the rest of the cock. 

"FUck~... So thick ... Alpha..I barely have it halfway in and .... Haa~ im so full~" 

Future was going dizzy, the blood rushing to his head making him feel hot. Future's first instinct was to pull Rabbit off his dick, the smaller male cant think straight about what he wants. 

His long fingers clasp Rabbit's petite waist and pull him off. 

"Wha~? nooo, please I want it, want it sooo bad, it took so long to get the head in!"  
Rabbit pouted, his hands tuging at Future's arms. 

"Please Alpha~...." 

He peeked under his lashes at Future, flashing his mini ocean like eyes. 

"Fingers won't fill me like you would~...." 

Future pondered whether he should, the artical did say a knot would best satisfy the omega. 

He unknowingly holds his breath as he lays the needy twink down, just the way Rabbit's hot skin is melting with his is making him lust for him even more.  
Future touched two fingers to his hole, stretching out the sticky cavity, while fingering him, he is compelled to rest his forehead against Rabbit's. The little moans, his skin glowing pink , how bad Rabbit wants him, his baby blue eyes luring him in. Future can feel his light breath hit his face, both of them breathing eachothers air, he blushes at the closeness. 

He takes out his fingers and lines up his dick. Rabbit arches his chest to touch Future's clothed one. 

"I want it now Alpha~" 

Future almost lost his cool, his dick twitches in painful attraction to Rabbit. He obliged, slowly slipping in, dipping his head to connect his lips to Rabbits red ones. 

He sets a slow pace but gets impacient.  
He fucks harder, slick soaking the dick pooling out onto the mattress. Rabbit was squealing, chanting alpha out loud, his speech slurring as he neared his orgasm. 

"Cumming~" 

Rabbit warned as his legs squeezed around Future's waist, leaning up to capture another kiss from him.  
Future settles deep in him, the thick knot getting stuck in the hole, but he keeps thrusting. Rabbit's pretty eyes lock with Future's as he squirts, his smaller hands claw at future's back. 

"Breed me! Give me your puppies!" 

He cried, clamping tight down on him.  
Almost as if on command, Future cums deep in him, weak when it comes to Rabbit. Future licked at the scent glands located at the crook of his neck, about to sink his canines into the flesh to claim. 

Fuck I can't claim him, he's not my omega. He settles to suck hickies there instead, Rabbit whines in responce. 

Rabbit cooes as his stomach starts to swell, they make out as they wait for the knot to calm down. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shit..."  
Future was in the kitchen warming up some soup for Rabbit to eat. He forgot that he had a shift at eight am, seven fifty at the moment. He rested his side on the counter, the mircowave stopping at the cook time ended. 

"Fuck it, I'll pick up more shifts at the end of the month." 

He got a spoon and headed back to Rabbit's room. After Rabbit was done he set the dirty dishes aside and cuddled with him. Future was sitting up, Rabbit's head resting on his lap, the long white ears contrasting with bleach blonde hair. Future remembered the article talking about how sensitive they are to touch. He rubs the base of one of the ears.  
Rabbit's eyes fluttering, biting his lip, his head leaning into Future's touch. 

"Haaaa~ Alpha~" 

Future cupped Rabbit's cheek, sweetly rubbing him with his thumb, him purring, eyes closed, slender fingers hooking around Future's forearm. 

"Alpha~" 

Future's chest tightened, he never knew Rabbit could act so affectionate. 

This is more of a guilty pleasure, but this has been the highlight of his month. 

"So cute..." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Future was slightly disappointed, he just finished his shift and was at his appartment door. 

Yesterday the heat ended, Rabbit should be back to normal now. 

He had gotten too used to waking up to the attention and touch hungry Rabbit, spoiling him with constant petting. 

He got in the house locking the door. He had spent the entire week exploring his sensitive spots and tasting him all over.  
He took off his shoes. 

"Fuck-" 

Future just realized something. 

How the fuck am I gonna face him after all that happened? 

He walked to his room, the house empty. He closed the door, the room next over silent. He must have gone to take a night shift. 

Future was kinda hoping he would see Rabbit tonight, he just to feel his warm little body again. 

_________________________ 

Rabbit got Lily back at their place again,  
Lily in his arms, wearing a thick coat and warm pants, and little boots. Future was in the Kitchen making a sandwhich. 

"Hi David!" 

Lily said while waving happily, Rabbit was still quiet as he held her. 

Future waved back. 

"Hey Lily!...." 

His uneasy gaze met Rabbits's cold ones. 

"....hey Rabbit......." 

Rabbit just turned into the hall down to Lily's room, with out another word. 

He tucked her into bed. 

"I love you sweetie, good night-" 

"Night daddy!" 

He kisses her forehead and flicks the lights off, exiting and softly closing the door. Future was waiting for him outside the door, he scowled. Future grabbed his shoulder. 

"Hey Rab-" 

He shugged Future off and bared past him. 

"Don't... Theres nothing to talk about-" 

He locked himself in his room. 

Leaving Future without answer, blocked out in the hall. 

Future sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, walking back to his room defeated. 

That wasn't the worst reaction he couldv'e gotten out of him, what was Future even going to try and explain. 

But was it couldn't be anyone's fault really, though Future probably should have left Rabbit alone after he first found him.  
\---------------------- 

Every day then on, Rabbit ignored him entirely, didn't give him a glare, a glance, nothing. 

Lily would even say hi to Future and Rabbit would act as if she never said his name. Rabbit picked his shifts in a way that would purposefully make it to were they couldnt see eachother. 

It hurt Future that Rabbit was mad at him, but the fact that he was being ignored too was a pain he couldn't describe.


End file.
